Hiccups
by mamadoom823
Summary: KaiXReita. I do not own the Gazette *sad but true* Written for a friend who has a habit of making Reita hiccup so adorably in her writings. This is her get well soon present lol. I wanted to do abusive it came out cute. Enjoy it for what it is.


Hiccups KaiXReita

Kai hit the drumsticks together and counted off to get rest of the band ready for the song the were about to practice. Everything was going perfectly until midway through the song. Reita suddenly started messing up and badly. Wrong chord, too early, wrong chord, late. Finally Ruki turned to glare at him and everyone stopped playing. Before they had a chance to ask what his problem was they heard it.  
Hiccup. Hiccup.  
Nobody knew exactly what to say. Manly, tough, macho Reita had the hiccups and they were making his entire body spasm. It was too much for Ruki take and he walked over to the couch and collapsed before succumbing to the laughter. Aoi was just staring at him in disbelief while Kai was biting the inside of his cheek. Uruha had seen this before and started packing up. Hiccup. Hiccup.  
"Uruha, what are you doing?" Kai asked. "We have hours left before practice is over."  
"Trust me. It's over. When he," pointing to Reita sadly, " gets the hiccups like that there is no getting rid of them."  
"I'm sure there's something we can do," Kai said looking at the bassist.  
Hiccup.  
Hiccup.  
Reita shook his head dejectedly and took off his bass.  
"Wait just a minute. I'm sure that if we put our heads together we can come up with a way to fix this," Kai assured them.  
A pillow flew across the room, smacking Reita in the head and making him stumble. He and Kai both turned to glare at Ruki, who had thrown the pillow. "Don't give me that look. I was trying to startle him to get rid of his hiccups," the vocalist said indignantly.  
"That never works on anyone. Let alone Reita and his monster hiccups," Uruha told them as he snapped his guitar case shut.  
Hiccup.  
Hiccup.  
"I know," Aoi said finally snapping out of his trance. "Stand on your head, drink a glass of water and count backwards from one hundred."  
"It won't work," Uruha practically sang.  
"Just try it."  
Reita found himself being held upside down against a wall by his friends while they tried to poor a large glass of water into him. He ended up coughing so hard the water came out his nose causing them to drop him roughly as they backed away. He glared at them as he stood up again.  
Hiccup hiccup.  
Hiccup hiccup.  
"Great work, Aoi. You made them worse. Now he's never going to stop," Uruha accused. "Come on, guys. Let's just go."  
Everybody finished getting ready to leave and started heading out after wishing Reita good luck getting rid of his hiccups. Ruki and Aoi had already left and Uruha was waiting on Reita to finish storing his bass. Not the easiest thing to do while hiccuping uncontrolably. Hiccup hiccup.  
Hiccup hiccup.  
Kai was still trying to figure out a way to solve the problem and salvage the rest of the day. Absently he twirled a drumstick in his right hand while thinking. He got an idea and walked over to Reita with a large grin on his face. His dimple was showing but his thoughts were anything but cute and innocent.  
Hiccup hiccup.  
Hiccup hiccup.  
Uruha saw Kai approach their bassist and tap him on the shoulder. Kai's back was to him and he was speaking quietly enough that only Reita could hear him. Kai put a hand on Reita's face as he spoke and the blonde looked down and blushed. The drummer half turned and pointed at the couch before holding up his drumstick in front of Reita's now red face. Kai waited a full minute while his words sunk in and the bassist continued to blush furiously. Reita reached out and took the drumstick from his hand and looked at it closely. Kai turned around with a smirk.  
"Hey, you found a way to get rid of the monster hiccups!" Uruha cheered. "Should I call the others back?"  
Kai looked at the bassist who was now sucking the drumstick like a lollipop and coughed to cover a laugh. "No, Uru. Go on home and enjoy the day off. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked the guitarist to the door, shut it behind him and turned the lock. He went back to the bassist and removed the very wet drumstick from his mouth before leading him to the couch. He laughed evilly as he thought of what he would be doing with the drumstick and the bassist very soon. 


End file.
